childish love a sadfic
by splash the fictional cat
Summary: when splash goes through so much pain,love,and tears she ends it all to see max. childish love first fanfic


it was a normal day. splash **making breakfast** for her friends firespring,dusk,and heather in the morning. newspaper not changing too much. everything 12:00 when splash was still on the computer playing max called. he asked "hey splash,wanna come watch movies at my place?" splash said yes and logged off of twitter. she got in her car but not before putting on her jacket. when she got there max was waiting on the doorstep. "hi max!" splash shouted to get the purple felines attention. max opened the door letting her inside. he already had netflix up on his tv and asked if splash wanted to watch world war z. she replies with a nod to say yes and sits on the was in the kitchen getting the popcorn while splash kept the movie paused. when he came back he saw splash laying down looking quite bored. "im here splash" max shouted trying to get her attention. splash immediately stood up and unpaused the movie. when the movie was finished max had payed no attention to find out splash was asleep. he picked her up and drove her home and set her in bed. when he drove back to his house he realized he was quite lonely. he was tired as well and could see her in the morning. he went to bed but just couldn't sleep. he got in his car and drove to splash and her friends house. carefully waking splash up he said "hey splash im kinda lonely do you think i could stay here for the night?" splash thinking it was a bit childish she hesitated to answer but agreed to let him stay and they went to bed. in the morning same like always making breakfast for everyone and getting to unchanged newspaper. when max came n the room everyone besides splash was surprised he was there. "creep" yelled firespring as she attempted to throw a cup at him. "hey stop!" splash yelled angerly at firespring. "he got lonely last night and i let him stay" she said calmly like as if 5 seconds ago did not happen. firespring quietly apologized as max sat down at the table. splash handed max a plate of toast with some butter because she knew how much he liked toast. when they all finished firespring ordered max to leave. splash gave firespring a angered glare. firespring quietly shut her mouth and max opened the door and left. splash looked a bit sad he had to leave but was glad he could get home. "firespring next time max visits try not to be so mean to him?" splash asked the red and yellow wolf across the table. "fine" firespring mumbled as she quietly finished her tea. the thing no one knew is that max loved splash but never could confess. will continue in chapter 2]

max didn't call after that morning. splash was starting worry. she called max and asked him to come over to talk. 5 minutes later he arrived. having bruises all over him splash was shocked. "what happened" she yelled concerned. "firespring beat me up when i arrived". splash looking furious she marched over to firesprings room and ignoring the pool of obviously max's blood. "firespring! you are in so much trouble" splash yelled as the wolf opened the door. splash pointed at max and the pool of his blood. firespring nervously excused it and **fruit punch** forgetting max. splash reminded her that max was beaten up then firespring broke and confessed. splash looking furious slapped firespring and shut her door. she hugged max trying to make him feel a bit more safe. after healing his wounds and bruises splash could finally tell max what she needed to. before splash could open her mouth max said "i actually need to confess something to you" as he started blushing. splash listened as he started to speak. "i love you splash. more than anything. if it weren't for you i would probably be dead right now.". splash's eyes widened as he finished his sentence . splash not finding a **answer** max leaned over and kissed her on the forehead as he let trying to say away from firesprings gaze. splash feeling stupid and weak for not answering she ran to max before he could leave. she gripped his shirt tightly as she kissed now wide-eyed slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. firespring in that moment walked in and looked slowly opened his eyes and saw firespring. "oh no you dont creep" yelled firespring as she grabbed splash away from him and slashed him across the face. max now down at the floor,splash was **tearing** up. kicking firespring away like a angry kangaroo she ran over to max. "firespring what did i tell you!". firespring trying to grab her away from the purple feline,she still was confused because if splash knew about his evil past how could she love him. splash picking up mx and bringing him to her bedroom so he could rest, she argued with firespring in the next room after. "you are not hanging out with that monster splash" firespring yelled.  
splash kicked firespring in the stomach as she ran twards her room. trying not to wake max up she sobs quietly in the corner. will continue in chapter 3

firespring,following splash,tried to get in the room as she then noticed the door was locked. firespring noticed hearing **sobbing** coming from the door. inside splash's room max woke up noticing the soft sobbing. "splash are you ok?" max asked looking directly at the colourful feline."this was all my fault!" she said now sobbing even louder worrying firespring who was right outside the door,too scared to ask to come inside. yet after hearing the sobbing get louder even though she felt scared,she knocked on the door and asked to come in. splash opened the door,her mascara running down her cheeks along with the tears that have been getting worse for over an hour. "im sorry for hurting max and sorry for making you sad" she said feeling so much regret,it getting worse when she looked at the cut she left on max and the pain she had caused her friend. "tell that to me when i'm not depressed as heck" she said in a depressed and slightly angry way. firespring then got a wave of fear down her spine like something was going to happen. she caught a glimpse of splash now black pw wondering if it was mascara or 'it' was coming back. "splash i would look on your paw if i were you" she said now shivering and voice sounding intensely fearful. when slash looked on her paw she instantly went wide eyed. she started getting scared as parts of her body started looking different shades of red and other parts **turning black**. she ran into the nearest closet and told firespring to put the biggest lock she could on it before she got interuppted by her turning fully red and black and eyes inverting colour. "hey guys! WANNA PLAY!?" she shouted scaring both firespring and max. max suddenly had a quick idea. "hey splash wanna cookie trade?'' he said pretty confident. "are you out of your mind?!" firespring shouted as the red and black cat instantly shouted yes. she gave max a black cookie with black smoke coming off of it while max gave her a simple sugar cookie. splash ate the cookie and fell to the floor. when max ate it he started choking constantly. he fell to the floor now choking up blood. splash turned back to normal but then saw max choking on the cookie. pulling the remains of the cookie out of max's mouth,she was also suffering herself from dizzyness. max stopped choking. she turned into her angel form and tried to use all of her power to bring him back knowing it wasn't too late. he woke up 30 minutes later in splash's bet finding her crying over him. "splash im awake" he said as the cats ears instantly shot up as she looked in surprise. "im so glad your ok" she said hugging him tightly. max returned the hug as splash continued to cry tears of joy. will continue in chapter 4

still crying tears of joy max planted a soft kiss on splash's head and told her he was ok. max suddenly felt a sudden wave of pain in his gut as he tried to get up. splash immediately pushed him down telling him about the slight wound on his stomach from the acid demon splash used in her cookies recipy. max sat up trying to not stretch his gut too far up. "what organs were damaged?" he asked slightly concerned but still confident he was okay. "i'm afraid it damaged your kidney and some wires connecting to your heart max.. your not going to make it.." she said and started balling. max instantly feeling denial overtake his mind,sat up even more not caring about the wound in his gut. groaning from the pain from the wound he resisted the urge to lay back down. grabbing splash tightly now balling as bad as splash. not caring about tearing wires in his body or spilling blood,he kissed splash. splash not going wide eyed or hesitant but feeling safe. from all around her knowing this safeness was not going to last forever. "i love you too max!" she shouted. max's bones can be heard cracking constantly as he hugged splash as hard as he could. splash heard the cracking knowing this was shortning his oh so short time even more. max now feeling so much pain,the urge was strong enough to pull him down. splash called an ambulance like she did earlier telling them the current damage. they said he only had sadly only 4 hours to live left. splash started balling not feeling embarassed that she was in public. the doctors let her stay until his time ran out. with all her friends with her in max's room, she felt like someone had killed everyone she loved and cared about right in front of her. when max only had ten seconds left,he gave splash his golden badge he had for 5 years he got from his mother. splash thanked him then his hand fell out of splash's telling splash he was long gone now. she wrote some things in her diary after.

diary entry 1  
it's been 5 months since max died. im not sure i can make it so much longer.  
diary entry 2  
im now stuck in my room afraid of what will come next having a knife close at all times. i think i should end it all now..  
diary entry 3  
the knife is in my hand. i have the badge. im ready. if your reading this friends. goodbye.

her friends found the diary five days later. reading every entry. they funeral was sad. thousand years was played at the funeral because of a request they found in the book. firespring,heather,and dusk were the ones balling now. atleast they were together. the end.


End file.
